A Surprise Party for Yuri
by britt1110
Summary: Victor spends the day avoiding Yuri, convincing him that he has forgotten and doesn't care about his birthday, causing him to become upset, nearly ruining the day. Little does Yuri know that Victor has something wonderful planned for him that he'll never see coming.


Morning light poured through the bedroom windows in Victor's St. Petersburg apartment where Yuri lie in bed still sleeping. The gentle glow of the light warmed up the cool November air that found its way into the room through the cold night. Yuri rolled over in bed expecting to find his lover still sleeping beside him for warm cuddles, but only found the empty spot where he used to be. Seeing his face first thing this morning would have been great, but Yuri would have to settle for seeing him later. He rolled back over to put on his glasses and look at his phone full of reminders for the day and various messages from family and friends saying, "happy birthday" in some way. After reading through messages, Yuri decided he should get started on the busy day ahead of him. Both he and Victor had packed schedules, full of practice, meetings, interviews, and photoshoots. He figured Victor must have gotten a head start on his day.

Still feeling tired, Yuri rolled out of bed, and found his way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Normally there would already be a pot of coffee made if Victor woke up before him, but today it was empty. Yuri found that to be a little out of the ordinary but didn't think much of it. _"He must have been in a hurry"_ Yuri thought to himself as he walked to the cabinet to grab coffee grounds. With the coffee pot brewing, Yuri got started on his breakfast before he finished getting ready to head to practice.

Yuri walked into the ice rink where upon entry he was greeted by Mila and Giorgi wishing him a happy birthday. He kindly thanked them while making his way to the locker room to set aside his things. While exiting the locker room, he ran into Yakov who also told him happy birthday. Even Yurio wished him a happy birthday in his own kind of way.

"Looks like you stayed alive for another year" Yurio said passively walking by.  
"Thank you?" Yuri replied taking that as a compliment.

He walked over toward the ice where Victor was already skating, most likely going over things he just learned with Yakov. Yuri finished lacing up his skates and joined his coach on the ice. Yuri went over and stood on the sidelines watching Victor for a moment, before his darling coach took notice of him.

"Yuri! You're here!" Victor exclaimed excitedly, skating over to Yuri as he entered the rink.  
"Hey Victor, I'm here early just like you said" Yuri said waiting a moment to see if he would say anything else.  
"Alright, let's get started. We have a lot to cover today" Victor said beginning practice.  
"Right." Yuri said. Out of all the people he would run into today, he expected that Victor would be the most excited and ready to shower him with birthday love. Instead Yuri chalked it up to him being focused on everything else today, and that he would say something at the end of practice. But no such thing happened. At the end of the session, Victor went over notes that he made through out practice, and the rest of their schedules for the day. While going through the notes, Victor commented on his overall performance.

"Yuri, you seemed a bit off today in practice. Is everything alright?"  
"Victor, aren't you forgetting something about today?" Yuri asked instead.  
"Is there another meeting I forgot about?"  
"What—no. It's my birthday…"  
"Oh right, that is today!"  
"You… you didn't seriously forget, did you?" Yuri asked with his brows furrowed.  
"You know how forgetful I can be sometimes" Victor laughed, playing it off.

Yuri stared at him, narrowing his eyes, not sure what to make of this. He knew Victor could be forgetful, but he wouldn't forget something like this, would he? Inside he felt a little hurt, but tried his best not to show it. Though his best wasn't good enough and the disappointment showed through on his face.

"Tell you what, how about I take you out to a nice dinner later tonight after we finish up with everything. How's that sound?" Victor proposed as an idea.  
"I guess that makes up for this" Yuri said forgiving him.  
"Great! We'll meet up later tonight after my photoshoot then."

They agreed on a time and place to meet and went their separate ways to get ready for a series of meetings. Throughout the day, Yuri tried his best to not think about it, but he just couldn't put it out of his mind that Victor had forgotten his birthday. He wasn't one to make a big deal out of his birthday, and he wasn't even expecting some grand gesture. At the bare minimum, he was expecting Victor to remember and acknowledge this day. Regardless, at least Victor tried to make up for it, and Yuri could look forward to spending time with him tonight.

Meanwhile on Victor's end, everything was going according to plan. Yuri now thinks that Victor forgot his birthday, and definitely won't be expecting tonight's surprise. While Yuri thought he was off to sit in a meeting with his sponsor, Victor was really out running errands and getting last minute items for the party he had planned for tonight. First thing Victor went to go pick up was the cake topped with white icing with blue details, and fresh strawberries. While waiting to pick up his order, he sent a quick message to Chris who had flown in last night, and Phichit who arrived this morning, to let them know the rest of the plans for the day. Once he received the cake, he grabbed a few more party decorations and other items for the party then went back to the apartment for setup.

Victor, Chris, and Phichit spent a good portion of the day putting up decorations and prepping food for tonight. Yuri's sister Mari came by after a while to help with everything so that Victor could head out to his scheduled photoshoot on time. As time went by the meeting and interview that Yuri had wrapped up, and he decided to head over Victor's photoshoot location as planned. He figured that by the time he got there, Victor should almost be done. Just as Yuri arrived at the building, he got a message from Victor saying that he would be done in about 10 minutes. Yuri let him know that he had just gotten there and decided to wait in the lobby. He took this time to check through other messages that he received throughout the day. Sooner that Yuri expected, Victor was already approaching him with a delighted smile. Yuri got up and walked towards him, taking hold of his hand.

"Ready to go?" Yuri asked.  
"Yeah… actually, I'm feeling kind of tired. What if we just head back home for the night?"

Yuri simply stared at Victor with a blank expression. The thing he had been looking forward to all day was no longer happening, and he felt a little hurt by it.  
"I know I said we would go out tonight, but I _promise_ to make it up to you tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Sure." Yuri said disinterested, his response being the equivalent of sending "k." to someone in a text after they sent you an entire heartfelt paragraph.

The two called for a ride to take them back home for the evening. Yuri was silent the entire car ride. He only stared out the window hardly glancing at Victor. All the while Victor was on his phone texting everyone back at the apartment checking in to make sure everything was set up, and to inform everyone that they were on their way, so they could get ready for the surprise. From Yuri's perspective, it appeared as if Victor was ignoring him, being distracted on his phone. Yuri let out a small sigh trying not to get too upset about the situation, but the negative feelings lingered. The car finally pulled up to their place, and they both got out the vehicle. As they were about to go inside, Victor sent one last text letting everyone know they were just outside. After pressing send, Victor looked up at Yuri and decided to check in on him.

"You're not mad about this, are you?" Victor asked taking note of his mood.  
"No, it's fine." Yuri paused for a moment before unleashing what he what he had been ruminating the entire car ride.  
"Actually no. It's not 'fine'. It feels like you don't care. It's one thing to forget my birthday, but you made it seem like it wasn't a big deal and that you weren't even that sorry, and now you're just tossing away the rest of the day and ignoring me like it's nothing. I'm not expecting you to hand me the entire world or anything… I just thought that today would mean a lot more to you."

Victor was taken aback by the sudden anger coming from Yuri, but he knew he had to try and calm down the situation while also trying not to make him angrier in the process.

"Yuri, I'm sorry if it came off that way. Today _does_ mean a lot to me. I just want you to feel happy right now."  
"Yeah? Well you're pretty far from accomplishing that."  
"Let's just go inside and talk about this, I've got an idea" Victor said as he unlocked the door.

Victor wanted to hurry things along even more as Yuri made it very clear that he wasn't happy. He walked through the doorway into the dark apartment and stepped aside to remove his outerwear as Yuri followed behind.

"So, what's this 'idea' of yours?" Yuri asked as he walked through the door.  
"This!" Victor said flipping the light switch.  
"Wha—"  
Before he could even finish, he was greeted by a crowd of friends and family all shouting  
"surprise!" while tossing confetti everywhere.

"Phichit?! Chris? Mari?! What are you all—"  
"Happy birthday!" everyone exclaimed unanimously.

Phichit came forward with a party hat and placed it on Yuri's head with Chris following up with a drink. Yuri stood there in shock, processing everything that was happening. He couldn't believe his eyes, and became overwhelmed with emotions.  
"Everyone is here," Yuri said as his eyes filled with tears, "How did…?"  
"Victor called us all with this plan to have a surprise party for you about a month or so ago so that we could all have time to make travel plans" Phichit explained.  
"You don't think I'd actually forget your birthday, do you?" Victor said as he came by wrapping his arms around Yuri's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well you were pretty convincing" Yuri laughed between sniffles as he wiped away a tear in his eye.  
"You had me worried that I had really hurt you badly."  
"Victor… I'm sorry for going off on you just then."  
"Don't worry about that, I probably deserved it. I wanted to do something special for you though. I know you haven't been able to spend your birthday with your friends and family over the years, so I decided to change that for this year."  
"Thank you so much," Yuri said kissing him which prompted the party guest to go "aww". Yuri blushed as he turned to face his loved ones, "And thanks to all of you for being here today. I really appreciate all of this."  
"Well come on, what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Phichit exclaimed pulling Yuri into the crowd.

Yuri went around the room greeting and mingling with all the guest that had come to celebrate his birthday with him. He truly felt grateful for everything that had been done for him and all the planning that went into this. He went over to his sister Mari who was with his dance teacher Minako. Even his childhood friend Yuko came along. He hasn't seen any of them since moving to Russia. He really felt he had taken training in Hasetsu around loved ones for granted. Usually for his birthday, he would be away, either training or at a competition, far from people close to him to celebrate with.

Everyone at the party was having a good time listening to fun music and playing some party games along the way. Most importantly Yuri was happy and spending time with people he doesn't always have the chance to. Victor couldn't want anything more for him on this day. He stood in the kitchen and watched as Yuri enjoyed himself with everybody. Chris was also in the kitchen with Victor, pouring himself another drink.

"Aren't you a little jealous that you aren't spending much time with him right now?" Chris asked poking some fun.  
"Not really, he doesn't get to spend a lot of time with everyone, so he deserves as much time with them as possible."  
"That's true."  
"Besides, he's all mine once everyone is gone" Victor said more intently, now looking at Yuri like he was prey.  
"Sounds like you have a fun night prepared for you two" Chris chuckled.  
"But all that's for later tonight. Right now, it's time to sing happy birthday." Victor said preparing the cake and placing the candles.

He carefully picked up the cake and brought it out to the table in the middle of the room as Chris followed behind with the lighter.

"Yuri darling, can you come here please?" Victor called to his future husband as he lit the candles.

Conversations around the room gradually stop, and all attention was turned towards the center of the room when people realized the cake was out. Yuri halted his conversation with Yuko and Phichit as he got up to see what Victor wanted. Once Yuri was at the table, Victor and Chris started singing happy birthday with everyone else quickly joining in. After everyone stopped singing, Yuri drew in a deep breath and blew out the candles with everyone cheering.

"Let's hope that your wish come true!" Phichit exclaimed as he snapped some photos.  
"I think my wish already came true" Yuri stated pressing his forehead against Victor's.

Yuri grabbed the knife and made the first incision cutting the first slice of cake for himself. He began making more slices for other guest, but eventually left it as a free for all, letting everyone take as much or as little as they wanted.

"Victor this cake is very delicious" Yuri said with a mouth full of it.  
"Glad you like it" Victor replied getting a piece of his own. "Hey Yuri,"  
"Hm?"  
"This isn't the only cake I'll be eating tonight" Victor whispered into his ear while sneakily grabbing his butt.  
"Victor!" Yuri said surprised by his not so subtle flirting. Victor started laughing at his reaction before Yuri scooped up some extra frosting off his plate and put it on the bulb of Victor's nose.  
"Hey!" Victor stopped laughing as he wiped the glob off his nose and licked it off his finger.  
"I should have made you lick it off" Victor said.  
"Maybe if it were somewhere else on your body" Yuri whispered back.  
"You two are disgusting" Yurio scowled, witnessing the entire exchange.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Victor said playing dumb.  
"Ick, whatever" Yurio said walking away.

The party continued, and Victor was staying close by Yuri for the remainder. As the night went on, the number of guests began to dwindle. Yuri said goodbye to some of the people he wouldn't see for a while after this and thanked every again as guest were leaving. Soon it was back down to just Chris and Phichit again along with Mari helping to clean up a bit. They packaged away any leftover food, and threw away any garbage left behind. Surprisingly there wasn't much to clean and everything was pretty much back the way it was in no time.

"Alright, that's about everything. Need anything else?" Chris asked before preparing to leave.  
"Nope that's about it. We can handle everything else at this point" Victor said.  
"Sweet! I guess that means we can all head out" Phichit said.

Yuri and Victor thanked everyone once again for coming out tonight and for helping with everything as well as they left the apartment.

"We all know what they're most likely doing now, right?" Mari stated as the door closed behind them while they walked off.  
"You don't think that they'd at least wait until we were farther from the apartment?" Phichit asked.  
"Have you met those two? I wouldn't be surprised if Victor had him pressed against the door right now" Chris scoffed.  
"Yeah, you're right actually" Phichit laughed.

Back inside, Victor went to the kitchen to clean up a little more, and Yuri tied up some trash bags, finishing what the could for the time being, and leaving the rest for the morning.

"Victor, I can't thank you enough for this."  
"It was nothing, really. You know I'd give anything for you."  
"Today was amazing. Tiring, but amazing" Yuri said as he sank down onto the sofa.  
"I hope you're not too tired."  
"No, not at all."  
"Well you're about to be exhausted pretty soon" Victor said with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the birthday boy.  
"Oh?" Yuri also had a smirk, intrigued by what might come next.  
"Your birthday isn't over yet" Victor whispered in his ear, while straddling him.

Yuri closed his eyes as Victor draped his arms around his shoulders, and went in with soft gentle kisses with giddy laughs from both of them in between. Yuri gripped Victor's ass as they both started kissing each other more aggressively, while Victor slowly rocked his hips back and forth. A weak moan escaped from Yuri's lips as Victor started kissing along his jawline, down his neck to his collar bone. Yuri slid one hand up Victor's back as the other ran through his hair while Victor nipped at his neck. Yuri cupped Victor's cheek as he turned his head to dive back in with more kisses, slipping his tongue in and out of his mouth. Just as Victor could feel Yuri wanting more, he pulled away, and grabbed his crotch, lightly groping as he could feel him getting hard in his hand. A hushed "mmm" came from Yuri as Victor slowly slid his hand up and down, while he leaned in close to his mouth.

"I've got another surprise waiting for you" Victor said softly, his lips just barely gracing against Yuri's with each word.

* * *

To be continued…?


End file.
